


Errant Wandering and Exiled Pondering

by Abyssal_Paladin, Lukas_of_Carim



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssal_Paladin/pseuds/Abyssal_Paladin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukas_of_Carim/pseuds/Lukas_of_Carim
Summary: Paladin Leeroy and Lukas of Carim travel together and spend the night at a bonfire. After sharing a Siegbrau, confessions are shared and love is made. Based off an RP with @paladin-errant-leeroy





	Errant Wandering and Exiled Pondering

The moon was low in the sky, sun having only set a few hours ago. Two figures huddled around a bonfire sat in Farron’s Keep, their shadows dancing across the stone ruins. In the distance the poisonous swamp bubbled and splashed, the occasional Ghru or Corvian letting out a garbled shriek, causing the younger to pull his knees closer, fingers ghosting the handle of his dagger.

“You should get some sleep, I'll take first watch,” the Paladin said as he glanced up from the flames at the smaller man across from him.

Lukas shook his head and kept his eyes trained on the doorway over Leeroy's shoulder, “No… not tonight…” 

“Suit yourself,” Leeroy shrugged as he shifted his seating position, making sure Grant was still within reach.

The fire crackled, breaking the otherwise tense silence.

He'd pulled out a brew of Siegbrau, one he'd gotten from that Onion Knight as a gift for helping him defeat that fire demon back in the Undead Settlement. Lukas took a hefty gulp, feeling it's inviting, burning warmth as it settled in his stomach nicely. He nearly choked, however, when the Paladin removed his helmet and gestured for Lukas to hand it over.

A blush coated the exile's cheeks as his blue gaze raked over Leeroy's face. His golden hair looked soft and pure, like a fine silken gold fabric. A goatee and mustache, light and clean. Blue eyes, bluer than his, locked gazes with him and he could see the playful look behind them, see Lukas's own eyes flicker briefly to Leeroy's lips then back to meet his eyes. The Paladin knew what he was doing and he smirked.

Lukas was checking him out.

Lukas stuttered and coughed as he wiped his mouth with the back of his glove, handing over the brew with a blush.

Purposely, Leeroy let his fingers linger on Lukas's a second too long, and the younger pulled away. The exiled knight gazed unabashed at Leeroy’s neck with every sip he took. God he could just….- 

“Thanks, Lukas,” he practically purred as he handed back the flask. 

Lukas muttered something which Leeroy couldn't hear, but he let it go. They slipped into silence again and Leeroy felt his armor beginning to weigh him down. He sighed and peeled off his armor, setting it to the side leaving him in his leather corset and leggings.

“Oh my god! Are you wearing a fucking corset?!” Lukas snorted with a laugh, holding his stomach as he fell backwards, gasping for breath between chuckles.

He went silent again and sat up, taking another swig, “Are you doing this in purpose?”

Lukas giggled, followed by a hiccup, as he stared at the ground, drawing designs in the dirt with his knife.

“Your point being?” Leeroy asked with a smirk as he reclined onto his side, head supported by his hand as his other draped over his midsection to fiddle absentmindedly with the belt he wore.

Lukas inhaled deeply, fighting the blush as he complained with a heavy slur to his words, “You stop that right now, it’s not gonna work on me, Leeroy, I am immune to your charms.”

“‘Sides, who’d wanna be with a…. who’d wanna be with someone like you with your arrogant personality and that… chiseled jawline and that stupid smug look you always have and- and that oddly silky hair and… those strong, comforting arms…” he rambled, speaking before his mind had the chance to catch up with his drunken mouth. 

“If I hadn’t known better, I would have thought you had feelings for me.”

The Paladin let out a hearty laugh, though the smirk from earlier hadn’t left his lips. Everyone said that the moment a man is drunk, their true nature is revealed, for the drunken man doesn’t know how to lie about his intentions.

He sat up a little, running his hand through the mess of blond hair that went down to his throat.

“And if I did…?” He asked, suddenly quiet, voice solemn.

Lukas stared at the Paladin’s lips, that damned smirk. He hiccuped as he shifted to cross his legs, looking off to the side before averting his gaze to the ground where he continued to draw random designs in the dirt with his dagger, blush evident on his face as he held his breath for an answer, though, he’s not sure he wanted one.

Leeroy looked over without concealing the surprise in his eyes.

“I…”

Lips thinned into a line, gauntlet covered hands twisting in his lap.

“In this dark and forsaken world, who would I be to say no..?”

Lukas jolted in surprise, he wasn’t really expecting an actual answer, much less an agreeable one. The exiled knight scratched at his neck nervously and looked up with a drop of his dagger.

“I-I’m not too drunk that this is a fever dream, is it?? Are you saying… you uh..” he stuttered embarrassingly. 

He couldn’t finish his thought and instead fumbled for his mask, the coolness of the metal calming his flushed cheeks, although everytime he took a breath, it smelled of siegbrau. 

“Um.. heh, I wasn’t really expecting an answer, you seem the type to be…” he paused, trying to think of the right words, “exclusively single.”

“That’s for the clerics at the Monastery that has - ” Leeroy coughed, a grin sneaking upon on his face, “A stick up their asses and zero consideration for anything else aside from kissing the so called Lord of Sunlight Gwyn’s ass.”

Fingers twiddled absentmindedly with the fabric draped over his midriff, over the outline of the silver plating that were at one time gold.

“I left those pricks for a reason.”

Lukas decided not to push further, and instead changed the subject. There would always be another time to discuss certain matters.

“So ah, what does that make us, then? Since you’re, you know… allowed to,” he asked as he curled in on himself, pulling his knees to his chest.

The bonfire flickered across his mask, reflecting. This certainly wasn’t where he was expecting their conversation would go when Leeroy first asked him why they were up so late, but he didn’t mind. He glanced at Leeroy again, studying his face and a small smile formed behind his mask.

“Lovers? Or would you rather prefer another word.” For once, the Abyssal Paladin’s words lacked the smug aura he always seemed to have, merely a hint of amusement and mirth as the grin shifted into a smile upon his lips, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

Leeroy sat up, chainmail jingling as he shifted.

He gazed into the flames of the bonfire with unreadable eyes of blue and green, the flames painting shadows across his face.

Lukas laughed nervously, “Uhm, how about p-partners? That way it’s less… intrusive. Oh! But that is if you want to I mean, it doesn’t really matter… to me…” 

God why was he so awkward about this? He chuckled with a shake of his head; he was acting like a love struck teen, which, now that he thinks about it, wasn’t that far off. He’s just never really done something like this before, too busy in search of the First Flame to really think about what it is he wanted.

“As you wish.”

Leeroy hummed under his breath, undoing the buckles to remove a few choice pieces of armor, mainly his gauntlets and his chestplate, sighing as the heavy armor was set aside; groaning as he stretched out his too tense limbs, leather squeaking with his movements.

“Damn, it’s late.”

“Y-yeah it kinda is, isn’t it?”

Damn him, trying and succeeding to purposely fluster him. Lukas shifted to lay on his side, resting against his elbow, pulling off his cape.

“Hey uh, Paladin, you cold? We can use my cape as a blanket, if you want that is,” Lukas offered, staring through the flames at his newfound love, glad for deciding to put the mask back on as his cheeks reddened at Leeroy’s groan.

One blue - green eye opened, and amusement seemed to creep through his voice: “Why not share?”

It was one of the few facts he rarely acknowledged, the fact that his armor – while granting excellent protection against the forces of the dark and various other nasty things out there in Lothric – was not the best when it came to protecting him from the cold.

“And please, call me by my name, Leeroy.”

Lukas muttered something under his breath that sounded like the Paladin’s name, as if testing how it rolled off the tongue. He stood with his cape wrapped around his shoulders and circled around next to the paladin, before plopping himself down next to him, an arm draped over Leeroy’s shoulder to share to the cape as he pulled his knees up and leaned against the other man’s side.

“‘S that better?” he asked, turning to look at him through his mask.

“Mhm…”

His body sagged from the relief, it was good to have someone to lean against, despite being almost a whole head taller than the other man.

For a while though, Leeroy let the silence hang between them, drumming his now uncovered hand over Lukas’ arm. Much like any other cleric, his hand was slender and pale, though covered with scars from handling weapons from ages ago.

“I should ah, take off my mask. It’s getting too cold to wear,” Lukas stuttered lamely as he shyly used his unoccupied hand to take off the metal piece before placing it at his side. 

He eyed the Paladin’s hand, too embarrassed to ask to hold it. Instead he took a less, obvious approach, but still obvious nonetheless.

“Your- your hand looks really cold. Maybe I could… you know, warm it up a little?” he offered with a sheepish smile as he met Leeroy’s gaze.

“Hm? Sure.”

He gazed into the bonfire, eyelids heavy as he leaned against the other man with most of his weight. Damn, how long had it been since he had another to lean against? 

Absentmindedly, he exhaled slowly. Really, it was tempting as hell to take off what was left of his armor, down to the thin undershirt, with how constricting it was getting - 

Ah, damn it, at least he could loosen a few straps here and there so it wasn’t so tight.

“Are… you okay?” Lukas squeaked but tried his best to remain calm.

That damn Paladin had to be doing this on purpose, just to spite him. He shifted and brought the man closer with the arm around his shoulders, then decided against it, “If you’re getting too hot I can move.”

Lukas lifted his arm that was holding the cape, leaving an opening for Leeroy to move away if he wanted, “It’s okay if you want to.”

“Armor’s a little tight, nothing I’m not used to.”

Leeroy shrugged, loosening enough of the straps of his rather constricting “breastplate” before letting out a sigh.

“There, much better.”

It was one of the few artifacts he kept from his origins as a cleric knight of the Way of White, his paladin armor as well as the Sanctus shield… of course, why ditch them when they never failed him before?

“Why are you doing this to me????” Lukas muttered to himself as he buried his face in his free hand, face flushing pink.

He made a garbled incoherent sound when he glanced at Leeroy’s state again and looked away out of politeness, or perhaps, because if he did look, he wouldn’t be able to stop. Instead, he changed the subject.

“Are you hungry? I have some bread, though, I’m not sure it’s still as fresh,” he offered, holding out a crumbling, slightly stale roll, “Stole it off that last guy we fought, along with some firebombs, though I’m not sure if you’d want to eat one of those.” 

Lukas chuckled nervously, still holding the bread as he waited for Leeroy’s reply.

“Save that for yourself, I’m good, I promise.”

What he did not tell him was just how much more he was capable of. Namely, the ability to drain another undead of their lifeforce to add to his own, and so it left a massive void in his soul, a hunger for more of it. Not that it was impossible to control, not with the hundreds of years that had passed since -

Leeroy looked down at his palms, pensive. How long had it been since… since he was turned? It seemed to be just yesterday, when his eyes opened and awoke to a much more powerful body.

Lukas had broken the roll in half, putting the other piece in a cloth to save for Leeroy later, and was about to take a bite of the other half, when he noticed the Paladin spacing out.

“Hey, Leeroy, you okay? You’re acting a bit… strange. Was it the siegbrau?” the exiled knight asked, concern lacing his voice and worry in his furrowed brow.

He, too, glanced at Leeroy’s hands, just now noticing the thin, dark veins, blue eyes widening in shock, “L-Leeroy… your hands… and, oh god, your neck! Did you- did you get poisoned?! I think I have a few purple moss clumps somewh- ah! Here! Quick, take these.” 

Lukas rambled as he shuffled through his pack quickly, letting go of Leeroy’s hand to pull out the clumps of purple moss, urging Leeroy to take it.

“Hm? This? No need to worry, the Abyss likes to leave a mark on those that it likes.“

Leeroy brought a hand to his neck, humming nonchalantly as he felt the darkness within him pulsate again. It was always there since the day he gave in to the abyss: rather intrusive at first, until he became used to the presence it left.

“There’s a reason I am called the Paladin of the Abyss.”

“Oh… I see,” Lukas said, voice trailing off as he watched the Paladin.

He slowly put the moss away, worry lacing his features when he turned back to Leeroy, “Did it, I mean, does it hurt?” 

Carefully, he reached for Leeroy’s hand again as he rested his head on the Paladin’s shoulder. He brought the man’s hand up to eye level, gently tracing the faint veins with his thumb soothingly.

His mind drifted, returning to the time so long ago when he was just turned: “When I was turned? It was a intrusive presence at first, threatened to push me over the edge, but I held on, I wouldn’t give into it. Eventually, it just settled down.”

The power of the Abyss was both fascinating and terrifying. It was a endless void of the Dark, one with a hunger far greater than those of the Bed of Chaos within the confines of Lost Izalith ages ago. Greater than the chaos that slept beneath Eleum Loyce.

“Now I use it for power.”

“I see…” Lukas hummed as he switched from tracing the veins to absentmindedly circling a thumb across Leeroy’s hand.

Lukas stared into the bonfire in front of them and brought the cape closer around them, pulling the Paladin closer into his side, or rather, pulling himself into Leeroy’s side.

“Does it ever get difficult to control?” he asked quietly.

“It always hungers for more, the Abyss is never satiated.”

Leeroy tugged at the loosened breastplate he still wore. Ages ago, he had seen it happen, in the frozen city of Eleum Loyce, aye: when he was known as the Watchman of Eleum Loyce, the Silent Warden. The chaos was growing underneath the ice sealed city, even with the sacrifice of the king himself until he finally put a blade through the man’s heart to put him out of his misery.

“Long ago, I went down to the city of Eleum Loyce, the city of ice… Chaos may have been stopped, but there were still some that still wanted the blood of the Queen. I let it out of its confines, it hungered for more, more and only more. All that was left of the demons it devoured.”

“Did you know you have a really soothing voice?” Lukas said suddenly.

When Leeroy stopped talking, it had only then occured to the exile that he’d interrupted the Paladin in his story telling. He ears tipped pink in embarrassment as he buried his face in the man’s shoulder, hugging the arm tightly.

“S-sorry… please, continue.”

“All good.”

A faint smile crossed his lips.

“I spent some time in Eleum Loyce, with my lady Alsanna. I couldn’t bear to leave her with the duties that she had taken up for herself. Honestly, I don’t know how long had passed, for so long I stood with her, watching over the chaos that stirred under the city.”

For they were both the children of the dark, children of the Abyss:

“For the darkness of the Abyss may devour, but… it surprisingly would remain so calm when in the presence of another child of the dark.”

Lukas sat up straight suddenly, with enough force to knock his cape off their shoulders.

“Ha! I knew you could smile!” He grinned triumphantly, still hugging the Paladin’s arm close.

Then it softened to a caring smile as he chuckled lightly, “It looks good on you, Leeroy. I wish you’d smile more.”

“Never had much of a chance to look at myself in this world that is still slowly falling apart.”

Even with that though, Leeroy ran a hand through his toused blond hair. It had grown out significantly since he had left the Way of White, trailing down between his shoulderblades.

“Too busy trying not to die… again, you know?”

Lukas looked away from the Paladin solemnly, tracing the shadow of the bonfire’s sword’s shadow on the wall with his eyes.

“All too well…” he replied softly.

His journey had been difficult and it would be a long time before it was over, much pain and death, the same as any other undead like him, would be in his future. But here, safe with Paladin Leeroy, his new partner, he allowed himself this respite. 

Lukas readjusted the cape around their shoulders again, this time leaning more into the taller undead, getting comfortable on Leeroy’s shoulder and closing his eyes. It was quiet now, calming, with only the fire crackling and the two undead’s steady, controlled breaths.

“Thank you for travelling with me, Leeroy.”

“Mhm…”

Eventually, even the Paladin leaned back until he was essentially laying upon the ground, blond hair fanning out underneath his head. Lazily, he allowed his eyes to close: shrugging out of the leather armor as well, leaving himself in his thin undershirt. 

He could get used to this.

Though with the memories churning through his mind, Leeroy found himself gazing up at nothingness but the darkness. It was ironic, really, in the past, he would have been rather apprehensive of the dark, and now it’s all but a part of him.

“Aren’t you like… cold? W-without the armor?” 

Lukas asked after looking away with a blush when Leeroy discarded the armor. He laid down as well, turning his back on the Paladin to hide his blush and remain respectful of his personal space, in case the other man had boundaries about sleeping with others.

“Here, take it,” Lukas offered, holding his arm behind him to the Paladin to place the cape over Leeroy, still keeping his back to him.

“I’d admit this feels much better than sleeping on the cold hard ground.”

Without another second of consideration though, the abyssal Paladin pressed himself up against the other undead’s back. For long he had spent being on the road, traveling from place to place as more and more of the world changed around him.

Granted, he was treated to one of the highest honors when he resided in the frozen ramparts of Eleum Loyce, there was just something about the warmth of another that it couldn’t match.

“O-oh!” Lukas nearly squeaked out, startled at the sudden embrace.

He blushed and curled up tighter, hiding his face behind his hands, although the back of his neck gave it away. It had been very long indeed since Lukas had been embraced like such. Leeroy was warm, something he was glad about, as the night became colder. 

He stared off at the wall in front of him, basking in the Paladin’s unusually warm body heat. Lukas huffed quietly when he realized that he was becoming too relaxed, just being in the presence of the Paladin. Too comfortable. Something like that in a world like this never ended well, he’d figured out early on.

Perhaps he’d continue his journey soon. He stayed quiet instead and simply lay there, face buried in hands, back pressed to Leeroy’s chest.

“Problem?”

His voice all but a whisper, a faint smirk crossed the Abyssal Paladin’s lips. How cute: absentmindedly running his fingers up the other undead’s chest, pressing his face up against the crook of his throat. God, how long had it been since he had anyone like this -

A sigh whistled from Leeroy’s lips.

The thoughts turned into a chain of those. He may be a Paladin, but he was also tainted by the Abyss, tainted by the dark, the original white flame of his faith enshrounded by the Abyss. And the Abyss always, always hungered, for it doesn’t destroy, it consumed.

At the press of Leeroy’s face Lukas actually did squeak, hunching his shoulders slightly in surprise. 

“N-no, no problem,” he replied quickly, shivering slightly as Leeroy sighed against his neck.

He can’t remember the last time he was this close to someone, this intimately. It felt… nice, comforting. In a world like this, comfort was but a luxury, something rarely, if ever, found, and when it was, he greedily embraced it.

“Good.”

Leeroy pulled him closer, feeling Lukas's erratic heartbeat beneath his cold hands. Lukas shivered and pressed backwards into the Paladin, trying to snuggle under the cape draped over them.

He waited a moment to test Lukas's boundaries, before pressing his lips against the base of the knight's neck, parting them slightly to drag his tongue over the younger’s skin.

Lukas inhaled sharply and jolted, but Leeroy had a tight grip and continued sucking on his neck, his hand roaming over Lukas's chest. Lukas whined quietly and shifted his legs, pulling them closer to his chest as his hand reached for Leeroy's roaming one. 

The Paladin smacked Lukas's hand away and let his own travel downwards, resting on the exile’s hip. He shifted, leaning upwards, as he trailed his lips to Lukas's ear, giving it the same treatment as he bit the shell and caressed it with his tongue, growling lowly into it.

Lukas moaned and thrusted suddenly into empty air. His breathing became labored as Leeroy snuck a cold hand under his jacket, to run across the plains of his abdomen, the other, sneaking below the waistband of his skirt and cupping around the growing bulge in his pants.

“Leeroy…”

He squeezed and Lukas let out a mewl; how cute, it seemed this exile was just as deprived as him. Leeroy unbuckled Lukas's pants, pulled up his skirt, and slipped his hand below the waistband. It was then Leeroy realized something. Lukas wasn't wearing underwear. 

“Mm, what a naughty boy, not wearing underwear. You're absolutely filthy, you know that?”

The assassin flushed with a gasp as Leeroy pulled him flush against his stomach, entangling their legs so Leeroy could have better access between Lukas's. Lukas dragged his fingers down the length of Leeroy's arm, wrapping them around his wrist to feel every movement of his ministrations. 

Leeroy had begun leaving hickeys on the poor undead’s neck, nuzzling his nose into his surprisingly soft, clean hair. At this, Lukas turtled, trapping Leeroy's hand between his thighs, not allowing him to move.

“Come now, darling, we aren't finished yet,” the Paladin grumbled into the thief's ear as he turned Lukas onto his back.

Lukas's free hand shot up to his face, covering it in embarrassment as he kept his thighs clenched. Leeroy ran his free hand up Lukas's thigh, gently pushing them apart.

He paid no mind to the embarrassed noises Lukas was making and instead tugged the assassin's pants down to allow more access to his cock.

The Paladin's hand massaged up and down the shaft, thumb gently rubbing over the head as it began to pre. Lukas let out a muffled moan, hand clamped tightly over his mouth as he desperately tries to silence it; it felt too good. It's not like he hasn't gotten off before, it's just that Leeroy’s hand was a lot better than his. The blond Paladin reached up and grasped his wrist, pulling Lukas's hand away as he let out a loud cry when Leeroy squeezed.

“I want to hear every sound you make.”

Lukas had begun thrusting up into the hand, shamelessly moaning with his hands pinned by Leeroy's free hand. The sight of him had Leeroy going and he licked his lips in anticipation with a smirk as he grinded his clothed hips into Lukas’s ass, letting the smaller man’s legs wrap around him and pull him in.

The Paladin kept up the pace, thrusting and grinding his clothed erection against Lukas’s naked backside, his hand furiously jerking him off. Lukas came with a sudden, high pitched cry, spilling himself over Leeroy's hand and onto his jacket.

Panting, Lukas watched Leeroy's hand that was pinning him down, slide down his chest, then followed the arm up to his face and watched, red faced, as Leeroy raise his other, come covered hand to his mouth and licked each individual finger slowly, pausing in his grinding to moan around his fingers at the taste of Lukas.

The assassin blushed as Leeroy then leaned over him, crotch rubbing against his now sensitive dick as the Paladin unceremoniously shoved his tongue into Lukas's mouth, swirling it around to share the taste with him, humming when it was immediately reciprocated. 

Lukas kissed back, gripping the front of Leeroy's armor to pull him close, legs still wrapped around his waist as the Paladin again began his grinding. It was coarse, near painful on his dick but he didn't care. He moaned and slid one hand down the length of Leeroy’s chest, slowly sliding beneath the belt, feeling his chest heave against his in a silent gasp. 

He hummed and smiled inwardly, pulling the Paladin from his pants and gripped it loosely. Leeroy sighed and pulled from the kiss, instead moving to work on Lukas’s neck, kissing and nipping below his chin as he began to thrust into his hand.

Though, he gave the assassin a questioning glance when he let go, only to see the mischief in Lukas's eyes sparkle, as he dragged his hand through the come on his shirt, then returning to gently rub his hand against his cock.

Leeroy held himself up then, hands bracing by Lukas's head as he tilted his head back to groan deliciously at the hand slowly working him to orgasm. The wet heat of his hand however, gave the Paladin a different idea. With slight regret, he pulled Lukas's hand away from his dick and sat back on his haunches. 

Lukas, immediately thinking something was wrong, sat up as well, looking rather amusing with his half hard cock hanging out under his pushed up skirt and come covered jacket. Instead, he sat back against the wall, pulling the assassin by the leather strap on his chest to pull him towards his cock.

Leeroy gave him a smirk, gently moving his hand to Lukas's cheek, then to the crown of his head to gently fist the blond hair, “You seem quite eloquent with words for an assassin. Show me what else that silver tongue can do.”

Lukas groaned and knitted his eyebrows in pleasure as he immediately leaned down to give a long, languid lick to Leeroy's cock. The Paladin sighed and leaned his head back against the wall, thighs spreading to let the assassin down deeper. The hand in Lukas's hair tightened when said undead slid his tongue over the tip of his cock, before engulfing it in his mouth, mindful of the teeth. 

He started slow, licking and pressing wet kisses to the shaft then switching to bobbing his head and letting it graze the back of his throat; something Leeroy seemed to appreciate, judging by the tightening hand and huffy moan he let out. He glanced up to see the Paladin's flushed cheeks and closed his eyes as he hummed, his other hand sneaking between his legs to rub at his own growing erection.

Suddenly, Leeroy shifted, and Lukas hardly had time to recuperate as he suddenly thrusted into his mouth. Lukas gagged slightly but huffed through his nose, letting Leeroy take the lead. His jaw was beginning to hurt but nevertheless he hummed and moaned around the Paladin's cock, rubbing his own furiously, feeling the knot in his stomach tighten again with familiar ecstasy.

A sudden jerk of Leeroy's hand had Lukas's head jerking up and coming face first to his dick. He barely had time to wince and close his eyes as the thick spurts of Leeroy's come splashed across his face. Leeroy moaned lowly as his grip in Lukas's hair turned painful, growling as he came across the assassin's face, still managing a smirk at the pathetic look on his face.

When the Paladin had settled, Lukas opened one eye to meet Leeroy's gaze. Then with a slight blush, his tongue darted out and swiped at whatever it could reach, swallowing as he held the gaze.

Leeroy narrowed his eyes as he noticed Lukas's other hand still twitching from the motion of jerking himself off and grinned, patting the side of his face as he leaned in. However instead of going in for a kiss, he dragged his tongue across Lukas's cheek, then shoving into Lukas’s parted, panting lips. That was all it took for the assassin as he once again spilled himself onto the ground with a moan, nipping at Leeroy’s retreating tongue.

“You're very good at coercing, you know that Lukas?” Leeroy hummed as he pulled the younger to his still heaving chest, hair now plastered by sweat around his neck uncomfortably.

Lukas was no different, he hummed an affirmative and bonelessly seemed to melt into the Paladin's side after taking off his jacket. The two stayed like that for a few moments before they tucked themselves away and moved back to the bonfire. The assassin detached his clean cape from the jacket and crawled over to Leeroy's side, letting the taller undead pull him into his embrace and wrap the cape around them like a blanket.

Lukas rested his head on Leeroy's shoulder, closing his eyes in exhaustion. He was rarely tired but after tonight's activities, how could he not be tired? Leeroy huffed out a quiet laugh as the assassin near instantly passed out on his shoulder. He gazed into the bonfire for a little while longer before he too felt the embrace of sleep in the back of his mind. So he sat back and carefully maneuvered the small exile to rest on his chest while he wrapped a protective arm around his waist.

He closed his eyes with a grin, one final thought passing through his mind before he completely fell asleep:

He couldn't wait to tell Adrien about this one.


End file.
